


Plans for the Night

by sheunderstoodhim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlollyween, Sherlollyween 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheunderstoodhim/pseuds/sheunderstoodhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has plans for Halloween and the consulting detective she's forced to babysit will not make her late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across Sherlollyween and got stung by an idea bee... 
> 
> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own. I own nothing but a love for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Gatiss and Moffat's lovable Molly Hooper.

Molly was tired of trying to find things to do while Sherlock finished observing the latest round of changes to his mold experiment. The petri dishes had been littering the lab for weeks and she was growing impatient, but of the experiment and of waiting on Sherlock. She had plans and he was not going to interrupt them. 

Not this time.

For the first time in five years, Molly had plans for Halloween night, proper grown-up plans. Mary had called her several weeks ago to invite her over to the flat she and John moved into a few months ago for a fun, but relaxed costume party. Nothing over the top, just hanging out but in costumes. And with alcohol.

Mary was no longer breastfeeding little Ava Watson and felt the need to celebrate her new found freedom and that she was ready to break her streak - Mary hadn’t consumed more than a sip of alcohol since learning she was expecting nearly two years ago. Molly had missed that their girls nights at the pub had tapered off after Eva’s arrival, but a few months after Ava’s arrival, they were replaced by quiet weekend brunches. Molly was never disappointed in the evolution of their friendship, and loved spending those mornings over coffee and omelets cooing over the adorable Ava. 

Mary’s excitement over the Halloween party was infectious and Molly was glad to be along for the ride.

A day after Molly received this exciting call, she stepped out to hunt down the perfect costume, one that would be cute and comfortable, fun and functional. While Molly was occasionally known to draw attention to her figure, she decided that many of the Halloween costumes available for women were a little too ridiculous for her to actually wear in public. It seemed lingerie was the only option most of the shops she visited offered, at least until she had found the perfect dress.

Molly huffed as Sherlock continued to adjust the dials on the microscope, obviously unaware that she was not interested in babysitting him now that her shift was officially over while he ignored the world around him. After last month’s incident with the missing ears, Sherlock was not allowed to be in the lab unsupervised. And due to his irascible and uneven temperament, it was usually Molly who was deemed the only one patient enough to deal with Sherlock while he sought the answers to questions only he knew. 

Enough was enough. She grabbed the small polka dotted duffle from under her desk and left the lab, knowing Sherlock probably wouldn’t burn the building down if she stepped out for only a minute. She made her way to the staff locker room where she changed into her dress. Luckily, it wasn’t so garish that it was obviously a Halloween costume; it could pass as a regular outfit which would make travelling to the Watson’s less awkward.

She straightened her dress and putting her lab coat back on over top, and made her way back to the lab where Sherlock would hopefully be finished obsessing over his mold cultures.

He had finished. She knew this instantly because her arrival back in the lab caused him to look up from his notes and face her, raking his eyes over her, attempting to ascertain what had changed about her appearance since he had last looked up from his microscope nearly two hours ago.

She wasted no time holding still for his inspection, returned to her desk, began collecting her things and searched for her jacket so she could leave as soon as Sherlock was ready.

The moment she removed her lab coat to put on her jacket she thought she heard a swift intake of breath from across the room. Turning, she looked towards Sherlock, assuming she had misheard, only to find that he was now openly staring at her, mouth slightly agape.

“Sherlock, are you okay?” She asked quickly, her mind jumping to all kinds conclusions in a matter of milliseconds.

“What made you choose that outfit, Molly?” he asked, hurriedly. 

“Oh, I found this dress in my favorite second hand shop and decided it’d be perfect for John and Mary’s party tonight. Are you going?”

“Well, I… I don’t know. I wasn’t, but now I… I don’t know.”

Sherlock’s uncharacteristic confusion baffled Molly. However, he is lost for only a moment, and he begins to move around the tables separating them to come and stand much closer to her, his eyes navigating back and forth between her face and her dress.

“Molly, you must tell me why you’ve chosen this outfit.”

“Well, I guess I’ve always had a fondness for honeybees in the past and then I came across this dress and I knew it was perfect. I even already had the headband.”

“The… headband?” he stuttered.

“Yes, while they’re not anatomically correct, I had this adorable antennae headband from a honeybee themed baby shower several years ago.” She paused, taking in the lost look on his face. “Sherlock, are you okay?”

Molly noticed that his breathing had increased and he seemed to not be able to stop fidgeting. She had never seen him act this way before in all the years of their friendship, even the long hours spent across from him in the lab or the morgue when she’d observed him while entertaining thoughts of more than friendship with the consulting detective.

“Molly, I… You look perfect.”

“Oh, um… Thank you, Sherlock.” She almost made it through the sentence without blushing. Almost.

“Did you know?”

“I’m sorry. Did I know what?” she asked, confused at his question after such a rare and lovely compliment.

“Did you know of my passion for apiology? …My love of honeybees. They have fascinated me for years, Molly,” he stated quietly.

“I… I had no idea, Sherlock.” Molly felt dreadfully embarrassed at the thought she might be mocking him with her outfit. Her mind raced at how to navigate through this situation to assure Sherlock she had meant nothing by dressing like one of his favorite creatures. In the past she had intentionally attempted to provoke him by wearing certain outfits, but she had realized how futile and childish her attempts were long ago. He had never taken notice. Until now.

“I do have to admit,” he said while shrinking the distance between them, “that I find this dress on you very stimulating.”

“Sorry, did you just say stimulating?” She squeaked out the question only to be frozen by his fixed stare that seemed to caress her face. 

“Of course, Molly,” he whispered to her while continuing to remove all space between them.

He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, very different from the previous kisses he had bestowed upon her, and whispered in her ear: “I suppose I will be going to the Watson’s Halloween party after all. But only if you’ll be my date.”

xx

**Author's Note:**

> While Google Images demonstrates that many Halloween costumes for women are almost required to cover only 15% of your body, this is more of what I imagined Molly Hooper would choose for herself:  
> http://www.amiclubwear.com/clothing-dress-vvvv-c6333yellowblack.html


End file.
